This invention relates to liquid cooling towers and more particularly to an improved drift eliminator assembly for such towers.
In cooling towers wherein falling water is cooled by moving air therethrough, too much water will be lost in the air unless means is provided in the path of the exiting air to remove such water and return the water to a point of collection. Reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,468,521 and 3,748,832, both assigned to the same assignee as this invention, will reveal the structure and operation of cooling towers and drift eliminators upon which this invention is an improvement. Although such prior art drift eliminator assemblies satisfactorily remove entrained water, procedures for putting them together are complicated and expensive. For example, special fasteners and bonding agents are required, and time consuming alignment of parts is necessary. Also, removal of blades for repair or replacement in the field is cumbersome because of the complicated or inflexible manner in which they are fastened to the supporting structure.